Build talk:Team - Yellow Way/Archive 2
Back to Yellow Way Discussion Page Spear Chucker This build need to drop elite for AR as its a spear chucker, also drop ToF there is no significant burning happening and put in Focus Anger or Stunning Strike for the daze. (Mr Pink57 16:24, 16 January 2008 (EST)) :We don't really like AR and try to phase it out a bit really, Self inflicted -20 armor isn't that great (though we get buffed alot). Focussed anger would be a waste as we have plenty of adrenaline already. Stunning strike is worth considering though, Daze + only physical attacks = win :D About ToF, we may add a second Anthem of flame, maybe... not sure yet :) Thanks for the heads up [[User:Minus The Great|'Minus']] ''talk'' 02:16, 17 January 2008 (EST) Your looking at AR the wrong way. It pays for itself with all the shouts for one thing, also you have to realized with Centurion Insignias (what paragon does not run these?) your add +10 armor plus a shield thats +16. So now I'm 106 - 20 which is now 86 armor and I'm a ranged warrior, plus lets not forget the SY spam so now I'm 186 armor. Also Spear of Fury is hardly worth its weight since a huge IAS is on you plus Anthem of Fury, your better off with Wild Throw, Spear of Redemption, Spear of Lightning, or even Vicious Attack with all the GFtE's flying around. Lastly on the Spear Chucker I recommend dropping Blazing for Barbed especially if you go Stunning lower adren and it will work as a cover for daze even. I do not know if I mentioned this about this second Anthem of Fury but I think its useless to have dual Fury's, better of with Crippling in a heavy physical team (also nice start for Stunning) or even Guidance which I do see in the variants on a warrior. These are all just my suggestions, I did try the setup today in FoW with a clear time of 3h 10m which seemed faster due to being so much fun. EDIT: If you are going to have ToF why not bring Burning Refrain? (Mr Pink57 03:02, 17 January 2008 (EST)) Man, your input is great. We'll be testing your suggestion tonight probably ;-) AoF dual is really a must with that much adrenaline skills, the 2 AoF's just need to Chain it, like they already do with TNTF. The Spear Chucker was a fairly new build so can use some tweaks :). btw, I'm glad you had fun with the build :D [[User:Minus The Great|'Minus']] ''talk'' 03:37, 17 January 2008 (EST)\ Thank you if you ever want another paragon or warrior I am available, although I am guessing this is a specific guild team thing. IGN: Paragon Pink. (Mr Pink57 04:02, 17 January 2008 (EST)) We took someone from wiki on our team yesterday so we take other people if we have room :-) You're on my List of people to PM now :) [[User:Minus The Great|'Minus']] ''talk'' 04:37, 17 January 2008 (EST) Thanks a lot for the great input. I think it's pretty clear when we made this build we were fairly conservative. We wanted it to work, so we prepared for difficult situations. That is mainly why we have 2 AoFury's. I think it would be a good idea to take one off and give anthem of guidance or crippling anthem, and see how it performs. In relation to the spear chucker, I was beginning to think about putting in an elite spear attack, as well. Also your point on the armor level in regards to aggressive refrain is a good one. I wasn't taking inscriptions or shields into consideration when I thought about AL. 160 AL is nice, but its not as nice as 180... but if we're sitting at 186 anyway due to those things, I have no problem with it. Thanks a lot for taking the time to comment, I really appreciate your thoughts, and we'll try to put them into the build to test out. If we have an opening, we'll try to contact you. And one more thing. Welcome to the Yellow FoW Club. Darith Kaulk 09:47, 17 January 2008 (EST) Media Wallpaper For all the Yellow Fans. Copyright to Anet, modded by me :) http://img299.imageshack.us/img299/5620/wallpaperxk4.jpg Screenshots Here's a gallery of past events: http://picasaweb.google.com/GPDVDF/Yellow Possible Counter? Tengu's Mimicry In the least, it might make it harder to take down. 66.219.158.139 07:04, 17 January 2008 (EST) : LOL, never thought of that, I don't think it'll be a problem but it's going to be LOADS of fun to see happening :D [[User:Minus The Great|'Minus']] ''talk'' 07:10, 17 January 2008 (EST) While we're on the topic of counters, we did Darkrime Delves the other day, and worked through vocal minority. I'd be interested to see how we fair against the awakened. : Darith, learn to SIGN your posts :p, We also outhealed stuff like ineptitude and Visions Of Regret [[User:Minus The Great|'Minus']] ''talk'' 10:36, 17 January 2008 (EST)